


Engagement

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki tries to purpose to Haruhi, but Haruhi herself tends to get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/gifts).



> Prompt: TamaHaru please? I’m feeling nostalgic xD I’m thinking maybe Tamaki proposes? Extra love if Kyouya has to give him the pep talk before hand and if the rest of the host club is eavesdropping loudly while he’s actually doing it. Have fun with that :D

“Haruhi! Let’s go have dinner together!”

“Okay. I’ll go tell the others.”

~

“Haruhi, you know we’ve known each other for a long time now, and well-“

“Are you okay, Tamaki? You’re blushing. Do you have a fever?”

~

“Haruhi-“

“Can you hand me that case file, Tamaki? They’ve got all the interns working on this. I don’t want them to think I’m slacking off.”

“…Of course. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Thank you, Tamaki.”

~

“What if she says no, Kyouya?”

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. “She won’t say no, Tamaki. She loves you.”

“But every other time I’ve tried to ask her it has gone wrong. What if it goes wrong this time too?” Tamaki straighten his tie, slipped his hand inside his pocket to make sure the small box was still there, and then straightened his tie again.

“That is because Haruhi is completely oblivious when it comes to realizing someone is attempting to do something for her. You do remember how many times you had to ask her on a date before she realized you wanted a relationship?”

Tamaki’s lips twitched upwards at the fond memory. It had been frustrating at the time, much like this situation was now. “Of course I do.”

“You’ll be fine. And we’ll all be on the other side of that door for support.”

“That’s just going to make it worse when she says ‘no.’”

“She won’t say no,” Kyouya said firmly. “Just be yourself, your  _real_ self.” He placed a hand on Tamaki’s shoulder in a show of support and headed for the door.

Which left Tamaki trying not to shuffle his feet as he waited. That ultimately failed after less than a minute, so he walked over to the piano, playing a soft tune he knew Haruhi was fond of. Luckily it didn’t take Haruhi very long to show up. She opened the door right on time, looking tired from a long day at work. Tamaki thought she looked beautiful, she always did.

“Tamaki, why did you want to meet in the old music room?” Haruhi’s voice softened as she took in room. They hadn’t been back here in quite some time, not since Haruhi and the twins had graduated. But after three failed attempts of trying to ask her it was decided that a more obvious plan of action was required. So the rest of the Host Club, even though they had not officially been the Host Club for years now, had shown up earlier that day to fill the old music room with candles to give the room a romantic feel. Tamaki had insisted that the floor in front of the door be covered in rose petals as well.  

Haruhi paused, blinking at the unusual surroundings. “Tamaki, what is this?” She walked over to the piano and sat down next to him on the bench.

Tamaki loved the feel of her beside him, soft and comforting. He finished the tune, sliding his hands from the keys to her hands seamlessly. He brought them up to his lips and placed kisses against the back of her fingers. “Haruhi, I love you.”

“I love you too, Tamaki.” She still seemed to be confused as to what was going on.

“You have become so important to me, more so than I ever thought possible on that first day you stumbled into the music room. But you have stayed by my side through all the difficult parts of my life since then, you kept me in Japan with all of you. And I have tried to do the same for you. I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up beside you each morning, and fall asleep beside you each night. I want to be there each time you laugh and each time you cry. I-“

“Yes.”

Tamaki blinked at the unexpected interruption. “Yes?”

“Yes, Tamaki, I will marry you. I want all those things too.” She smiled at him, the same smile she’d given him when she had held out her hand to him all those years ago, and Tamaki found himself unable to not kiss her.

“Yay!” Honey shouted as the rest of the Host Club burst into the room. “Haru and Tama are going to get married!” Mori followed behind him, a rare smile gracing his face.

“Congrats, boss.” Hikaru smiled at them.

“Let’s see the ring,” Kaoru demanded, coming up beside Haruhi.

“Oh! Right!”

“You forgot to give her the ring, boss?”

“Unforgivable.”

Tamaki ignored them in favor of slipping the engagement ring on Haruhi’s finger. It shimmered there, bright and perfect. Tamaki felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

“Let me see!” Honey cheered, pushing his way between Kaoru and Hikaru. “Tama wouldn’t let us see it before.”

“I told you she would say yes,” Kyouya whispered to Tamaki while the others were busy admiring Haruhi’s new ring.

“Thanks, Kyouya. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“That’s because you can never do anything without me. But now you’re Haruhi’s problem.”


End file.
